What The Fuck's a Larson?
What The Fuck's a Larson? is the first episode of Queendom Season One and the first episode overall. It premiered on TBA. The episode introduces the main catalyst for the series as well as covers the premise of the reality series and covers the life of one of it's main cast members - Alison Jean. It was produced by Nathan. When a new household - The Larson's - Join the community, some members are weary of their presence, while others see it as an opportunity. Sis Larson, however, Isn't having it and hatches an evil plan - Slaying their existences. Meanwhile, The Jean family get into a huge fight and one member finds comfort in the warm embrace of another. Present Cast Relevant Semi-Relevant Story A woman walks up the street, her Prada heels clacking against the sidewalk, her blonde hair blowing gently in the cool summer breeze. Her crystal white dress sparkles in the neighbourhood. She lifts her hand and begins to rummage in her bag for her Rose Gold iPhone 6 and holds it up to her ear. "Hello?" She whispers gently into her phone. "Mrs. Jean, You were supposed to be at the recording studio an hour ago." A woman angrily says to her down the phone, through her teeth. Alison parts her slightly botoxed lips as she begins to speak. "I make the rules, bitch." She hangs up the phone and enters a building, walking through the halls confidently. She finally reaches a door with a star on it, which reads "Alison" and she throws it open, storming inside. It was a recording studio of the highest caliber. Brand new recording equipment was scattered across the studio as two women looked at her angrily. "You make the rules now, Do you? Listen here Ali--" Alison raises her hand as she walk through to their section of the room. She lifts a mocha frappé Starbucks and removes the lid, pouring the contents over them. "It's Alison, bitch." She whispers, sultry and as the opening theme begins to play. The theme being 'Alyssa Fowble - Toxic (Cover)'. After the opening theme is done with, we return to the studio where the women sit, drenched in mocha frappé. Alison smiles back, wiping a finger across one of their faces and licking the drink off of her finger. She flips her hair over her shoulder and enters the recording booth once again. Placing the pink bedazzled headphones on her head she begins to sing but is almost instantly interrupted by a woman who bursts through the door. "Alison!" She screams in a panic. Alison stares back at the woman, blinking thrice without emotion. "What do you want, momther?" She said, annoyed. "Oh nothing honey, I'm here to listen to you sing :)" She replies, smug, taking a seat in the recording studio. Alison rolls her eyes at mama Jean, pissed off that she dare be in her presence, however, She gets back to business and starts to sing, holding her headphones tight to her head as she begins to get into the song, perfoming her most emotional ballad as of yet when suddenly, Her mother arises from her seat, pushing her out of the way and begins to belt out Alison's song, hoping to steal it from her and produce it on her own album. "You fucking bitch, momther!" Alison screams as she suddenly leaps like a lioness across the room, pouncing ontop of her mother. He mother begins to tumble to the ground as Alison pins her against the floor, scraping at her face ruthlessly with her press-on zebra print nails. "You whore! Stop stealing my career!" She screams, kicking and scratching at her mother. Her mother continues to lay on the ground, singing out Alison's new ballad as the music producers make their way into the room, still covered in mocha frappé, trying to tear them apart.